Romeo and Juliet
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Saat berbulan madu dengan Kageyama, Hinata menemukan cerita yang lebih romantis dari Romeo dan Juliet./Pembelajaran tentang hewan mimi-mintuna lewat POV dari Hinata./KageHina


**A piece of something to refresh my brain lalala~**

* * *

 **Romeo and Juliet**

 **KageHina**

 **Aged-up KageHina**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Butir-butir pasir putih tergelar sejauh mata memandang bak permadani infinit. Deburan ombak saling bersahutan, menarik segenggam pasir atau serpihan karang dan apapun yang mereka hantam. Ritme suara gerakan airnya menenangkan sanubari. Di sisi-sisi teduh, sejumlah populasi hutan bakau tumbuh dengan sehat, dan ikan-ikan berenang gembira di bawahnya, selam menyelam dan menunaikan segala rutinitas hidup di sana.

Secara keseluruhan, suatu hari yang damai di sebuah pantai Asia Tenggara.

Hari itu, matahari bersinar begitu terik. Hinata Shouyou mengeringkan surainya dengan sebuah handuk, menggosok-gosok hingga ke kulit kepala dengan brutal. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan wajahnya memerah—karena cuaca panas yang tak berbelas kasihan, dan juga karena hati yang memendam kedongkolan hebat.

Sepasang biner cokelat menatap ke kejauhan, mencari-cari, lalu akhirnya mendarat pada sesosok pria berkepala hitam yang masih terlalu sibuk berkecipak-kecipuk di dalam air. Dadanya terbakar akan kekesalan, mengingat dirinya yang baru saja kalah balap renang dengan sosok itu.

* * *

Semua berawal dari sebuah argumen kecil, yang sebenarnya bisa segera diselesaikan dengan dingin, sungguh.

Mentari telah berada di atas kepala. Dua pria energetik yang sedari tadi berkompetisi dalam olahraga manapun yang bisa mereka lakukan di pantai—voli, renang, selam, _apapun_ —mulai merasa letih jua.

Mereka begitu puas, dapat memanfaatkan waktu liburan ini dengan memancing, menangkap ikan, berenang, bermain voli, berfoto ria (atas paksaan Hinata), dan bermain lebih banyak voli. Oh, dan mungkin, olahraga malam di atas ranjang. Kau tahu maksudku, karena keduanya adalah pengantin baru.

Balapan renang telah lama selesai. Keduanya berenang-renang santai seperti kecebong di atas air, mengambang dan meliuk dan menenggelamkan diri, meringankan sedikit panas dengan sensasi dingin laut. Hinata mencubit hidungnya, menutup lubang pernapasan serapat mungkin dan menghisap udara sebelum dia meluncur ke bawah, mencoba mengalahkan rekor waktu kekasihnya tadi.

Kageyama Tobio mengambang di atas punggungnya sambil berenang-renang tanpa arah, kedua mata menatap lurus ke atas dengan datar, tubuh melayang melewati Hinata. Lalu dia berhenti tiba-tiba, memposisikan tubuhnya vertikal di atas air seperti semula, dan menitahkan, "Hinata, cari makan sana."

Saking konyolnya kalimat itu dalam telinganya, hingga Hinata lupa dirinya sedang berada di dalam air dan membuka mulut untuk menarik napas dengan kaget. Hanya saja, justru air yang mengisi rongga mulut dan pernapasannya, dan dia menendang-nendang kakinya untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke permukaan.

Di atas air, Hinata terbatuk tanpa ampun. Berlawanan dengan perkataannya tadi, Kageyama masih punya kebaikan hati untuk setidaknya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dan mengusap kulitnya penuh penenangan.

"Dasar—" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menuding Kageyama menggunakan tangan lainnya dan melemparkan tatapan terkhianati. "—jahat! Bakageyama—betapa teganya kau—"

Hinata terbatuk lebih keras. Kageyama tidak menolongnya kali ini, terlalu sibuk memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menyuruhmu membeli makan, bodoh." Dia mengucapkannya seringan kapas. Hinata ingin memukulnya dan menciumnya secara bersamaan. "Jangan bertingkah berlebihan."

"Aku tahu kau menyuruhku, tapi—kenapa kau tidak mengajakku makan bersama, atau—"

"Ogah. Kau sudah besar, kenapa harus kutemani?" Kageyama mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau kau memesan makanan di restoran, dan aku kembali tiga puluh menit kemudian saat makanannya datang, bukankah itu lebih efektif?"

Hinata mengerang tertahan dengan gemas. _Suamiku. Astaga. Kenapa suamiku begini? Kenapa dia bodoh sekali dan tidak peka? Kenapa aku memilih suami seperti ini?_

Barangkali benar kata Tsukishima. Dia bodoh karena telah memilih Kageyama.

(Tapi, bukan berarti Hinata menyesalinya. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu, dan justru melakukan sebaliknya—bersyukur.)

"Kageyama," Hinata memanggil suaminya dengan putus asa. "Kau—kau tahu kalau aku istrimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kageyama mengusap tetes-tetes air dari wajahnya. "Kita baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu, bodoh, apa kau lupa?"

"Dan kau telah berjanji akan terus memanjakanku—"

Sebuah kedipan inosen. "Aku sudah memanjakanmu, tadi malam."

"I-Itu berbeda!" Wajah Hinata memerah. Sedikit saja, dia merasakan resolusinya bergetar, dan berguncang, lalu ambruk begitu saja. Kedua tangan terlempar ke atas kepala, jari-jari mengacak helaian di sana dengan frustrasi. "Argh! Sudahlah, temani aku sekarang, Kageyama!"

Kageyama menatapnya monoton, dengan lama dan datar, lalu— "Ogah."

Hati Hinata begitu tertohok hingga dia mulai meninggikan nadanya seperti perempuan histeris. "Kau tega membiarkan istrimu sendiri!? Kau tega memerintah istrimu seperti babu, sementara kau di sini enak-enak—"

"Istri harus patuh kepada suami." Kageyama membalas sambil menaikkan dagu dengan angkuh. "—Itu peraturan absolut dalam rumah tangga sejak zaman purba."

Hinata hampir meledak. Dikumpulkannya sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ada, lalu dia menuding Kageyama sekali lagi. Pada titik ini, dia akan melakukan sebisanya untuk menarik Kageyama bersamanya. "Taruhan!" teriaknya. "Balapan renang sekali lagi. Kalau aku menang, kau ikut denganku, suami sialan."

Tentu saja Hinata kalah.

Dan semua mengantarkannya pada situasinya sekarang, di mana Hinata yang mengenakan kaus biru longgar—milik Kageyama, tentunya—berjalan menyusuri tepian pantai seraya mengentakkan kaki, dengan wajah paling mengerikan yang pernah dibuatnya dan aura gelap gulita pekat.

Pelajaran paling penting; jangan pernah membuat istri marah, apalagi jika istrimu adalah seorang yang telah lama bersabar atas segala tingkah bodohmu.

Sejujurnya, semua itu memberikan satu manfaat tertentu. Dengan amarahnya yang meluap liar, semua orang menyisih minggir dari jalannya, takut ditabrak kerbau mengamuk dalam wujud pria berkepala oranye. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu Hinata. Tak ada yang berani menggoda.

(Begitu mengerikannya Hinata yang seperti ini hingga dia pernah dijuluki Queen. Tapi pertama kali dipanggil demikian, tiga tahun yang lalu, Hinata hanya melongo tidak mengerti sambil melenguh kecewa, "Kenapa hanya Queen? King lebih keren!"

Dia belum mengerti apa implikasi dari candaan itu. Sekarang, yah, beda lagi ceritanya, karena Hinata tahu banyak hal; berbagai makna Queen dari yang keren hingga mesum.)

Gigi geligi saling beradu dengan beringas di dalam mulut, atas melawan bawah, hingga seisi mulutnya terasa ngilu. Di sela-sela itu, Hinata terus menggumamkan sebuah nama tanpa henti, seperti rapalan mantra—nama Kageyama dengan berbagai umpatan yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Awas saja—" Hinata hampir menginjak kaki seorang anak laki-laki, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya. Boleh jadi dia tak sadar, sedang dibutakan oleh amarah. "Awas saja, Kageyama. Lain kali aku tidak akan—"

Tidak akan memasak untukmu, tidak akan mencuci bajumu, tidak akan menciummu—tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku. Ya, Kageyama sangat bergantung pada Hinata, dan walau dia dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, Kageyama tak pernah terlihat sebahagia saat dirinya diurus Hinata.

Lintas pemikiran itu sempat membuat kekesalan Hinata mereda, barang sedetik. Dan sebelum gejolak hatinya kembali datang, dia menghentikan langkah, mengamati saat gerombolan nelayan sedang menggotong… apa itu? Hewan laut?

Ketertarikan membuncah dari dasar relung. Hinata pernah—cukup sering melihat hewan itu. Di televisi, di artikel, di internet, di karya fiksi atau manga yang dibacanya, dan mungkin pada buku pelajaran biologi yang hampir tak pernah dia buka. Namun dia tak pernah tahu nama hewan itu. Tak pernah ingin menyelidiki karena dia hanya menyukai voli.

Sekilas, hewan itu terlihat seperti ikan pari. Dia memiliki cangkang berwarna kecokelatan. Ukurannya cukup besar, dan Hinata mengira, dengan mata membola penuh kagum, bahwa yang paling besar dalam genggaman tangan nelayan itu berdiameter sekitar lima puluh senti. Pada bagian bawah cangkangnya, terdapat tubuh mirip kepiting, dengan enam pasang kaki beruas yang masih bergerak-gerak. Ada sebuah ekor panjang yang terlihat setajam pedang di bagian ujung tubuhnya.

Gerombolan nelayan itu berhenti di tepi pantai. Salah satu dari mereka berjongkok, lalu melepas salah satu dari hewan itu, yang berukuran paling besar.

Memberanikan diri untuk menguji bahasa Inggrisnya, Hinata bertanya dengan aksen Jepang yang kental, "Hewan apa itu? Kepiting?"

Salah satu nelayan menoleh, tersenyum ramah, menyambut keberadaan Hinata dengan hangat. "Oh, kau bukan dari sini, ya? Kau mau melihat? Tidak biasanya kita dapat yang besar-besar," tawarnya, memberi gestur pada ember yang diletakkannya di atas tanah, di mana hewan tadi masih berada. Hinata berdecak kagum. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh, tapi dia juga takut. "Mereka—ah, mungkin bukan benar-benar kepiting. Nama mereka ketam ladam. Masyarakat sekitar biasa menyebutnya mimi dan mintuna."

Mimi dan mintuna. Sungguh nama yang unik. Hinata ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak. "Kenapa namanya seperti nama dua orang?"

Sang nelayan tertawa. "Memang dua orang, Nak. Dua jenis kelamin. Yang jantan bernama mimi dan yang betina bernama mintuna."

Hinata mengeluarkan bunyi 'oh' panjang, manggut-manggut dengan antusias. Selama sejenak, dia terdiam, menyaksikan bagaimana nelayan lain melepaskan satu mimi—atau mintuna—tadi ke dalam laut. Hinata berharap hewan itu mendatangi Kageyama dan menusuknya dengan menyakitkan.

"Paman," Hinata menunjuk laut dengan dagunya. "Mengapa ada satu yang dilepas?"

"Karena mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain," jawab si nelayan dengan sabar. "Mimi dan mintuna. Mimi tidak bisa hidup tanpa mintuna, dan mintuna tidak bisa hidup tanpa mimi. Kalau kita menangkap salah satu dan bukan sepasang, dia akan segera mati. Kalau nekat memasak salah satu dan bukan sepasang, maka hewan ini akan beracun." Nelayan itu tertawa hangat. "Makanya kami melepaskannya, karena dia sama saja dengan remaja yang putus cinta kalau terpisah dengan pasangannya."

"Hebat," Hinata berdecak kagum. Di dalam ember, terdapat sepasang mimi dan mintuna yang sedang tumpang tindih. _Ngadem_ dengan damai, tak peduli jika mereka ada di tangan manusia. Yang penting mereka bersama. "Aku tidak tahu ada hewan seperti itu! Romantis sekali!"

"Romantis, ya? Kau benar, benar sekali," Si nelayan terkekeh. "Menurutku kisahnya sama romantisnya dengan cerita terkenal itu… apa namanya? Ah, Romeo dan Juliet."

Mimi dan mintuna. Dua entitas hewan satu spesies, beda kelamin, tetapi tak terpisahkan. Yang satu tak bisa hidup lama tanpa pasangannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat Kageyama.

Kageyama, si bodoh tidak peka yang membuat jengkel.

Kageyama, yang selalu memerintah Hinata seenak jidat.

Kageyama, yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, menuruti permintaan konyolnya.

Kageyama Tobio, yang selalu berada di sisinya kala senang maupun duka.

(Yang bersedia menikah dengan seseorang seberisik Hinata.)

"Kau benar," ucap Hinata, suaranya digetarkan emosi. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Mereka sangat, sangat romantis."

Dan berkat mimi dan mintuna, semua amarah Hinata menguap tanpa bekas, digantikan perasaan sayang yang semakin intens terhadap suaminya.

* * *

"Kageyama!" Hinata melambai, menyaksikan Kageyama berdiri di pintu masuk salah satu rumah makan dengan tubuh tinggi canggungnya, celingak celinguk mencari istrinya. "Sini, sini!"

Begitu Kageyama duduk, dia mencoba mengatakan, "Kau pesan makanan apa—"

Tetapi kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai, karena Hinata segera menyerangnya dengan salah satu pelukan manja super erat, tak peduli sekalipun mereka sedang ada di tempat umum.

"Kageyama, aku minta maaf!" Hinata membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada seksi Kageyama, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya seperti seorang maniak. Atau mungkin _hentai_. "Aku sayang Kageyama!"

" _Hah?_ " Muka Kageyama membiru. "Kau ini kenapa, bodoh!?"

"Pokoknya aku sayang Kageyama!" Hinata semakin ekstrim. Dia berusaha menciumi wajah Kageyama sekarang, dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh suaminya yang histeris.

Bila saksi mata di restoran itu boleh menebak, batin Kageyama pasti sedang menjerit, " _Istriku kenapa!?_ "

"Aku cinta Kageyama selamanya!"

"Oi, lepas—semua orang melihat kita!"

Biarlah semua orang melihat, pikir Hinata.

Yang penting, dia dan Kageyama selalu romantis, seperti sepasang mimi dan mintuna.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Saya mbuka-mbuka folder dan nemu fik ini, yang setengah selesai.**

 **Pertama nulis ini waktu pelajaran biologi SMA—yea, itu udah lama, saya dah lulus—yang waktu itu lagi mbahas mimi mintuna. Sooo waktu itu saya niat bikin fic ini sekalian belajar, eh malah kelupaan sampai sekarang. (not) sorry. /dogeza**

 **Anyway, kalau ada kesalahan yang bisa dikoreksi, silakan sampaikan saja.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
